Returning to You
by RollingInTheHills
Summary: Summary: John Cena debuted in the WWF after 3 years of wrestling for WCW. He will see his past Torrie Wilson, who is now engaged with Peter (Billy Kidman) and the only woman he loved deeply. Will Torrie get John back and leave Peter or Peter Gets in the way.


Returning To You

* * *

Hello There! if there is any incorrect spelling/grammar/punctuation I hope you Don't Mind because I am not that great in this language but you guys can correct me. JUST pm ME IF YOU GUYS WANTED TO HELP ME.

* * *

Summary: John Cena debuted in the WWF after 3 years of wrestling for WCW. He will see his past Torrie Wilson, who is now engaged with Peter (Billy Kidman) and the only woman he loved deeply. Will Torrie get John back and leave Peter or Peter Gets in the way.

* * *

WWF RAW IS WAR (inVasion period) - Mr. McMahon 's Office

John went to the boss' office for some important matters. He turned around and faced Vince.

"Good Evening Mr. Cena" Vince greeted

"Good Evening to you Boss. What can I do for you?" John asked

"Tonight is your debut night right?" Vince said. John nodded knowing it.

"Well you will go on against Booker T for the WCW Title after he will issue a open challenge. Show all of your skills kid or else I will put you to the unemployment line."Vince said

"Yes, boss I would do my best to show my abilities" John said

"Good, Now get out of my office!" Vince ordered as John left .

* * *

John walked all around the arena very nervous because he had to show his all to Vince so he could still wrestle to his dream company. Suddenly, he bumped into a Blond Woman.

_"Shit!" John thought_

"Sorry Mi..." John said but was interrupted by seeing the woman's face.

"Torrie, is that you?" John asked

"Yeah... It's me John. so you are the newst top star Vince boasted last week." Torrie replied

"I'm not on that step yet but I'm glad he said that and By The Way How are you Torrie?" John asked

"I'm happy now John. I am getting Married 9 months from now" Torrie said smiling. John pretended to smile because he was sad by the news.

"That... That is good Torrie. I'm glad your happy now but who is the lucky guy?" John asked as Torrie smiled.

"Torrie! Get your ass here now! if you don't want to be hurt." A man ordered jealous of seeing Torrie with John

"I gotta go Peter might kill me" Torrie said walking away.

"Peter huh? The same man that kept me away from you Torrie I hope I used my gun during that encounter so I could kill him." John thought remembering those moments. The moments of horror that made him lose Torrie.

"I'm Sorry John, I have to do this but what if you haven't did that we could be the ones getting married" Torrie thought looking at John.

"Lets get going honey, I just don't want you to talk with that Idiot he is dangerous" Peter said

"Ok" Torrie replied

* * *

BOOKER T Vs. John Cena

"Me, Booker T wants a opponent tonight. One that I never faced before. I'm willing to put my W.. C.. W Title on the line" Booker said

So you think your untouchable?

Word life  
This is basic thuganomics  
This is ba basic thuganomics  
Word life  
I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me  
Word life  
This is bas basic thuga, thuga thuganomics  
Word life  
I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me

"Who is this King?" Jim Ross asked

"I don't know JR. Let's find out." Jerry The King Lawler said.

Booker T smiled because he knew who the guy is. The guy is his buddy John Cena .

"So what brings you here kid?" He asked

"What am I doing here? I am here to whoop your sorry ass to stop you from boasting like a moron and BTW My Name Is John Cena" John said hitting Booker with the microphone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

THe bell rang but Booker is still down. Cena punches his head multiple times and made Booker taste his later low blows Cena because the Ref was not checking the action. Referee Charles Robinson turned around. He was suspicious of Booker and watched every movement of Booker. RVD came to the isle and Distracted the ref. Booker tried to hit Cena with the Tittle but was caught by the proto-bomb (uhh, the move before he does the 5 knuckle shuffle). He poked RVD's eyes and stomped Booker's legs. Booker yelped in pain. Charles was still arguing with Rob boy, he can't stop. John took advantage and hit Booker with his bare knuckles and later the WCW Belt. He grabbed Booker and F-U's him.

"That Death Valley Driver was powerful!" JR said

Charles turned around and counted.

1-2-but his leg was picked up by Rob. He thrown out Rob from ringside as John did another F-U

1-2 Booker kicked out

John Locked In The STF-U on Booker T. Booker cannot breathe because of the pressure John gives him and finally he tapped out to save his dear life.

"Ring The Bell!" Charles Ordered.

"The Winner of This Bout by Submission The New WCW Champion John Cena!" Fink announced

"Cena just debuted and became champion" JR said impressed on John.

"But He Cheated JR" King replied

"It doesn't matter King as long Booker is now dethroned" JR snapped.

John held the Title high but he didn't had enough he kicked Booker's Leg *playfully* and laughed.

* * *

Vince watched from the monitor on his office.

"Cena is the Next Big Thing" He thought

Just In Time John went to the office.

" , did you Like what I did? I'm afraid you had to see me play dirty I'm desperate for this job" John said

"Yes, I liked it Cena. I loved that stunt you did . It boosted the TV Ratings and don't worry about your job you're a valuable asset for the program" Vince said

"Thank you sir" John said leaving the office happy that he would not lose his Job and he was also honored that Vince said to him that he is valuable to him.

"Now, that's the employee I wanted. A dedicated one" Vince thought.

* * *

John wandered from the place. He heard a girl crying hard. He knew who it was... It Was Torrie. He listened to Torrie's Words.

"What if John Never attempted to Kill Billy? My parents would let him marry me by now and I might be pregnant"

John cried silently hearing those words. He again remembered the time Billy attempted suicide to make all believe John did it. He kept on hoping that he could rewind time so he could shot him and get rid of him for good.

"And now John is back. Billy mistreated me this day after he saw John"

"Bullshit!" John shouted Torrie heard it

."John?" She called

"Freaking... " John said but was unable to finish because of Torrie.

"You have Many things to know Torrie. Billy I mean Peter is not the right man for you. You wanna know why? Its history" John said as he went to his locker room.

"How could he say that?" Torrie thought

* * *

That's All. Sorry for a short Chapter. Once Again feel free to review I wouldn't be angered by Negative Comments.

A Message By Charles


End file.
